


New Traditions

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Decorating Christmas trees, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters, baking gingerbread, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: What better way to spend their Christmas back on Earth than with new traditions.





	New Traditions

The whole apartment was empty — both literally and figuratively. It was the Christmas season and for the first time in a long while, Keith and Shiro were back on Earth. None of them had decided to decorate, seeing that they may not be on Earth for very long and would only need basic furniture. Keith was all alone, skimming through his notes from a new mission. It had been a busy season and this Christmas break was the only time to relax for himself and for his new husband Shiro. 

  
The entire apartment was silent until the door bursts open and a hulking figure steps through the doorway. All Keith sees was the shadow of the figure. His first instinct is to reach for his blade and bayard, adrenaline coursing through his veins.    
  
The hulking figure looms closer into the light and Keith relaxes. The hulking figure is actually smaller than his shadow seems, but no doubt that the figure was still bigger than Keith. A foot and a half to be exact.    
  
The figure was also big due to the fact that he was carrying an unbelievable amount of bags and parcels. He sets each of them down with care and pulls off his beanie and scarf, which masks his handsome face. Well, it gets more and  _ more _ handsome in Keith's perspective.    
  
Just as Shiro sets down the final bag, Keith rushes into his arms. Shiro takes a step back to steady himself but catches Keith with ease, as if that was their usual greeting. Keith gazes into soft, dreamy grey eyes, as he enchants Shiro with his own bluish-purple ones. They draw Shiro in like magnets. It had been said that both Keith and Shiro move like magnets, even on the battlefield, making them synchronised and deadly.    
  
They embrace and Keith gives Shiro a quick peck on the lips before launching into his question.   
  
"I thought you were just going for a drive around town and you come back with all of this?"   
  
"Consider it a surprise. I thought we should do something different this year. We spend, literally, every year up in space so this year is different. But hear me out."   
  
"Okay, I'm listening."   
  
"So, you know, how you said you didn't have any traditions for Christmas?"   
  
"You mean when I was a cadet at the Garrison? That was such a long time ago and you still remember that?"   
  
"Of course I remember it. Anyway, since you don't have any traditions for Christmas, I thought that we could make some new ones."   
  
Keith beamed, touched not only because Shiro had remembered what he had said but because of his gesture.    
  
"I'd love to."   
  
\--------   
  
"Before we start anything, I've got us sweaters to get us into the festive mood," Shiro says, grinning. Keith narrows his eyes before he speaks, "Sweaters, as in ugly sweaters?"   
  
"Exactly," Shiro replies excitedly. He pulls out a bright red sweater from one of the bags. It's covered in faces of Santa Claus and Christmas trees, which have tiny LED lights as ornaments on them.    
  
"Here is your's and this is mine," Shiro continues as he hands Keith his. He takes out a white sweater, which matches his hair. It's patterned with reindeers all over and right in the middle of the sweater is a round cushion of red and brown felt antlers sticking out.    
  
Keith looks at his sweater before examining Shiro's. It takes a while for him to process the ugliness of the sweaters before he bursts out in laughter. He thinks Shiro would be hurt or upset at his reaction, however, Shiro laughs along.    
  
"They're pretty ugly aren't they?" Shiro asks.    
  
Keith is still laughing as he nods in response. "They're cute," he manages to say after a while.    
  
Despite the laughter, they put on the sweaters and move on to the next holiday tradition — making gingerbread cookies.    
  
Keith knows Shiro couldn't bake to save his life so he assigns him the task of making icing while he makes the cookies. They're almost done as Keith pre-heats the oven to bake the cookies. Just as Keith's back is turned, Shiro is about to dip his finger into the gingerbread mixture when there's a slap on his wrist.    
  
"I caught you," Keith says. He glares at Shiro, eyes narrowing down into the death stare. 

  
"Me? I didn't do anything," Shiro answers, raising his hands in false innocence.   
  
Keith folds his arms, his mouth turned up at its corners into a coy smile.    
  
"I caught you doing this." Keith dips the tip of his finger into the mixture and licks it. Shiro looks at Keith with sad puppy eyes and Keith rolls his own before sticking out the bowl of the mixture for Shiro to taste.    
  
"I didn't know you could bake this well," Shiro points out as Keith kneads the dough out.    
  
"I learned a thing or two from Hunk," Keith says nonchalantly. In fact, the first thing he asked Hunk about cooking and baking was how to make gingerbread cookies because he had found out that it was Shiro's favourite. Keith wanted to learn how to make all of Shiro's favourite and comfort food and Hunk was beyond happy to teach Keith how to make them.    
  
With the cookies popped into the oven, they start on the Christmas tree. They set it up together, figuring out where it should be placed in their spacious, but rather empty living room. They place the ornaments and lights one by one with care. The lights add a soft glow to the whole scene, making the moment seem almost magical. While Keith is busy, Shiro snaps a photo of him and saves it as his wallpaper; a reminder of this perfect moment.    
  
They're almost done when the aroma of freshly baked gingerbread wafts through the air.    
  
"Mhmm, the gingerbread smells great," Shiro comments, getting out the star for the tree and a few more ornaments.    
  
"Yeah, it does. It really reminds me of Christmas on earth."   
  
"They should be done soon, you should check on them."   
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back," Keith agrees and sprints toward the kitchen.    
  
Shiro knows he doesn’t have a lot of time to waste and digs around the parcels from earlier until he finds the mistletoe. He grabs the ladder and attaches the mistletoe to the ceiling, just as Keith returns. Shiro pretends nothing is going on as he gets down from the ladder. He's going to wait until Keith notices the mistletoe.    
  
"All we have left for the tree is the star and I would like to present you with the honour of placing the star on our tree." Shiro hands Keith the star and he accepts it gratefully.    
  
But the tree is taller than him and Shiro is always prepared for everything. He lifts Keith up to place the star on the tree and sets him down gently before he says, "You're the star of my heart Keith."   
  
"You're the star of my universe. We're getting too cheesy, Shiro," Keith says, smiling widely. The lights reflect in Keith's eyes, making them sparkle.    
  
"You know you love me," Shiro replies, his chest blooms with warmth. But, it's true that Keith loves Shiro. He always has and always will and that thought was what made Shiro keep going —  no matter what.    
  
"I do. And, I also noticed that." Keith points to the mistletoe at the ceiling. "Seems new, I've never noticed it before."   
  
"Neither have I but, we should still follow the tradition, you know," Shiro teases, playing along.    
  
"We should."    
  
Shiro leads him by the hand until they're no more than a few inches apart. Keith tip-toes and cranes his neck toward Shiro, who leans down. Their lips meet and it's an almost cosmic event, as though they were stars colliding together to create something beautiful. They kiss with more intensity and passion, lighting up their hearts even further.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
